Advice
by AngryHatter
Summary: In which Jamie is having girl problems, and ask Jaquelyn for advice. One-Shot; Older!Jamie. Fem!Jack. Rated T. Slight BunnyFrost.


**Title: Advice  
**

**Summery: In which Jamie is having girl troubles, and Jaquelyn is asked for advice. Older!Jamie. Fem!Jack. Rated T. Slight BunnyFrost.**

**Disclaimer: These fabulous characters belong to Dreamworks.  
**

* * *

Jaquelyn Frost had been alive for 322 years. She'd seen lots of things, done lots of things, and was just about as wise as all the other guardians. However, she'd never thought there would come a day when she'd be faced with..._this._

"There's this girl I like and...and I...need your advice"

At first, she'd been surprised. Her Jamie having a _crush? _It was unheard of, but then it hit her that Jamie was a teenager now, 17 in fact, and that this was normal for teenagers. She took in a deep breath, "A girl, huh? I guess I could, but...what do you need advice on...exactly?"

Jamie fidgeted, looking down, "How to get her to like me back..."

The snow spirit bit her lip, trying to think of an answer. She was Jaquelyn Frost, for heavens sakes, not Cupid! She didn't know anything about _love _or _romance, _all she new was fun, fun, and more fun.

"And what exactly makes you think I would know this?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

"Well...," Jamie fumbled, "you're a girl too, so...I just thought...y'know..."

Jaquelyn sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, "Well, sorry Jamie, but I really don't think I can help you there..."

"Come on, just think about it! What could a guy do to win you over?"

Jaquelyn leaned into the bed they were currently on, looking up at the ceiling in thought, "Well...he would have to beat me in a snow ball fight," she grinned, "which, by the way, is never gonna happen. Just sayin'."

Jamie laughed, eyes lighting up, "That's a start! What else?"

"Well...I guess...um...taking me ice skating during a cold, moon lit night?"

Jamie smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Ice skating? Moon lit? Wow, Jackie! I didn't know you could be so...romantic!" He laughed.

Jaquelyn gave an irritated smile, "Do you want my help or not?"

Jamie ceased his laughter, "No! No! Please, continue."

She smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now. . .I guess...I do like Poinsettias-"

"Of course you do."

"Hey! Don't make me tickle you to death," she threatened playfully.

Jamie beamed, " I dare you to-"

The brunette didn't even have time to finish as he was suddenly tackled of the bed and attacked. Jaquelyn's cold fingers tickling his side, and he tried to push her off as he laughed uncontrollably.

Jaquelyn pulled away, she too, filled with laughter. "I warned you!"

Jamie smiled and sat up, pulling her into a hug. "Aw man Jackie, I have no idea what I'd do without you."

Jaquelyn grinned and returned the hug, "Yeah, I don't know what you'd do without me ether." Jaquelyn pulled away and glanced out the window, "It's getting dark. I think it's time I take my leave."

Jamie slipped a small pout, "Awww..."

"Hey, what's the pout? You wanna join me on the naughty list or somethin'?"

They both laughed.

"See ya, Jamie." Jaquelyn gave playful salute as she drifted toward the window.

"Wait! Jackie!"

Blue eye's glanced back at brown ones.

"Thanks...for the advice. For everything."

Jaquelyn grinned, "Hey, no prob." She gave a little wave, before dashing out the window.

Jamie watched until the snow spirit was out of sight. "Now," he thought to himself, moving his gaze up to the thin, crescent moon, "when's the next fool moon. . . ? And where does one find Poinsettias in the summer...?"

"They grow up so faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast!"

"There, there, don't cry, Frostbite," Bunnymund awkwardly hugged the small spirit, who was currently crying into his fur. He really didn't know what was going on, the girl had just randomly burst into his warren in tears, yelling something about 'Jamie' and 'growing up.'

Eventually, she calmed down, and Bunnymund decided to speak up, "So...uh...what exactly happened?"

Jaquelyn pulled away from the pooka's shoulder, eye's red from crying, "Oh, um...I went to visit Jamie, and he asked for advice."

"Advice on what?"

"Love, I guess..."

Bunnymund burst into laughter, "Love? He asked you about love?!"

Jaquelyn glared, hitting the pooka on the head with her staff, "Oh, put an egg in it Kangaroo."

"Ow!" Bunnymund rubbed his head with a grimace, "Okay...I deserved that."

Jaquelyn smirked, "Darn right you deserved it."

"So...what exactly did he want to know?"

"Well, he told me that there was a girl he liked, and asked me what it would it take for a guy to make me like him..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

The two sat there in silence for a while, then Bunnymund spoke up.

"What _does _it take for a guy to get you to like him...?"

* * *

**So what, there's, like, one other genderbent RotG fic on here? :P**

**Anyway, this was born out of a few headcanons:  
**

**1. I think that by the time Jamie is Jack's age(the age he appears, 17) he would be at least an inch taller than Jack. I think that it would probably make Jack sad, cause it's reminding him that Jamie is growing and that he's not going to be around forever. (Unless, for some reason, Jamie becomes a spirit. _)  
**

**2. I think that Jamie is going to have a 'Jack-Frost Complex' Meaning, he'd fall for anyone who reminded him of Jack, if not for Jack himself. :p  
**

**3. That when Jamie's grown up, he'd eventually come to Jack for advice about girls(and other stuff) and that Jack would have no idea what to tell him XD I also think that, when Jack was alive, he probably had a lot of admirers, but was to oblivious to notice.  
**

**Anyway, criticism is welcome. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Not a lot. (Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.)  
**

**Read and Review3  
**


End file.
